Konoha's Orange Rose
by Alyce Schroeder
Summary: Naruto isn't the most well liked individual but what happens when people find our Naruto never existed but was in fact a girl by the name of Nariko?


_**Phrase Legend**_

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" **Demonic/Boss Speech"**

' _ **Demonic/Boss Thought'**_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

Naruto

Konoha's Orange Rose

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

Uzumaki Nariko failed, she failed the graduation exam because she couldn't perform a single jutsu that in her opinion was useless. Then again it required such an minuscule amount of chakra Nariko couldn't get her chakra into such a small amount it was like trying to force a lake into a thimble. However now she found herself in a position that for a lack of a better term was complete shit.

Nariko had been at her favorite training ground when the scent of blood touched her heightened sense of smell. Going to investigate like a complete idiot she found Mizuki and Iruka fighting and Iruka was hurt and Mizuki had the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing so Nariko did the only thing she knew how to do she set off a smoke bomb and stole the scroll from Mizuki and used her chakra to help her lift Iruka and well run. Though she didn't get far before Mizuki caught up she was able to get her sensei's wound stable and turned to fight Mizuki.

Nariko knew three things. First she couldn't let Mizuki get the scroll even if it meant that she could die. Second she had to protect Iruka. Lastly she knew that she was completely out skilled.

Nariko had only a few smoke bombs, some low quality explosive tags, some kunai, a handful of shuriken, and only two jutsu she could use with anything resembling success. This was easily a losing battle for the young blonde but she had no other choice. In that instant Nariko's eyes shifted from her normal cerulean blue eyes to menacing red eyes with slit pupils.

"So the Kyuubi reveals itself." Mizuki commented.

Nariko didn't bother replying throwing three shuriken one directly at Mizuki and two at the anticipated points of dodging. However Mizuki simply pulled out a fuma Shuriken and deflecting the one coming right at him which annoyed Nariko. Mizuki then threw the larger shuriken in a curve forcing Nariko to use the **Kawarimi** replacing herself with a nearby log causing Mizuki to curse.

Nariko needed a plan deciding to use another smoke bomb the clearing the two were fighting in filled with smoke Nariko could see through the smoke thanks only to the Kyuubi inside of her that and she could smell the traitor through the smoke even if all she could see was a silhouette she knew it was him because of the scent on the **Kawarimi** to trade places with one of her discarded shuriken to get closer to her target she tried to stab Mizuki in the back literally which she did only to find he had used the **Kawarimi** to just as she stabbed him.

Mizuki appeared behind Nariko and wrapped an arm around her neck and stabbed her in the chest he had been aiming for her heart but he forgot about the young kunoichi's breasts.

"You why everyone hates you? It because you are responsible for everything that happened fourteen year ago. It's because you are the Kyuubi." Mizuki said with enough venom in his words to kill an elephant.

" **Chodori!** " a voice suddenly called out.

Nariko and Mizuki both felt an arm in their chest. Mizuki wsas killed instant the jutsu had pierced his heat Nariko was lucky enough to have the jutsu miss all her vital organs. Nariko felt Mizuki's arm ease of her as they fell Mizuki feel to the floor but someone caught Nariko, someone with gravity defying hair and a single visible eye.

The man who caught her used another jutsu to virtually teleport them to the hospital. Once Nariko was in the safety of the medical staff the man left with the scroll saying he was returning it to the Hokage. Nariko believed him for the simple fact of him not killing her when he easily could have when he used the jutsu so kill Mizuki.

* * *

"Kakashi are you telling me that Nariko held Mizuki off by herself for nearly an hour before you found them at which point you killed Mizuki and nearly killed Nariko?" the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen aka the Shinobi no Kami.

"I don't know if she was fighting him for an hour but she did protect Iruka and the scroll until I arrived. Despite her no being able to defeat Mizuki she showed the skills of a Kunoichi. To be honest she deserves a hitai-ate." the man now known to be Hatake Kakashi said.

"I'll present one to her when i visit her in the morning she needs her rest after nearly dying." Hirzen said. "A lesser shinobi would have died from your Jutsu even if you didn't hit her organs. Nariko will be at the team assignments If you intend on being her sensei you had best not treat her as the dead last that they tried to make her Kakashi."

"I feel she would be better under Asuma the way she used ninja tools he would be better for her. Also it would do them both good I know Asuma wanted the Ino-Shika-Cho of this generation but honestly is it a good idea to recreate that team? Shikamaru hast been seen with both Sasuke and Kiba and would do well with them Ino is Nariko's best friend so it would be wise to keep them together." Kakashi explained his feelings on the matter.

* * *

Nariko woke up in the familiar white and pale green walls of her personal hospital room her chest wrapped in bandages. Nariko remembered what happened she was lucky to be alive unless it was deliberate that none of her vital organs were hit which seemed unlikely. Her entire body ached indicating that what she remembered did in fact happen.

"Ah Nariko you are awake good." can the voice of a nurse who had always been kind to Nariko.

"Awake but still sore. I surprised i didn't die from having that much electricity go through my body." Nariko complained a little.

"Yes well Kakashi made sure not to kill you." the nurse said.

' _So it was deliberate that i didn't die.'_ Nariko thought before speaking. "Guess i should thank him for saving me."

Before the nurse could leave the door opened to reveal the Hokage who was like a grandfather to Nariko. Seeing the Hokage lifted Nariko's spirits as the old man was glad she was alive.

"How are you Nariko?" Asked the aging Kage.

"I'll live still sore but I should be fine in a few days then I guess I'll have to enroll into a civilian school seeing as I failed three times." Nariko replied feeling like she disappointed her Jiji.

"What if i told you that your actions last night proved you had what it takes to be a Kunoichi?" the old man asked with a smirk on his face like he just won the lotto.

Nariko lifted her head and looked at him like he was crazy. "Jiji i got my ass kicked and almost died how am I supposed to look anyone in the face knowing that?"

"You only lost because of your inexperience Nariko you held Mizuki off until Kakashi arrived Iruka had been hurt and you knew that Mizuki couldn't leave with the scroll you proved that even without a bunshin jutsu you are skilled in the ninja arts." Hiruzen replied to his adopted granddaughter.

Just about everyone knew that Nariko was the third's granddaughter in all but blood which had saved her from a lot of the more violent crimes against her. No one is quite sure who adopted who first but the all know the result you piss off the Hokage by hurting his granddaughter your ass is grass.

"You really mean it Jiji I get to be a ninja still?" Nariko asked.

"Indeed and I expect you to be at team assignment tomorrow I am sure Ino would like to help you get a new style other than that orange abomination now that you don't have to hide anymore." Hiruzen said bestowing his approval on Nariko coming out as who she really was.

Nariko jumped out of her bed and hugged her Jiji tightly before running off to find her best friend one of the few who knew the truth about the blonde. Left behind was a smiling old man and bewildered nurse.

* * *

At the Yamanaka compound sat Ino who couldn't wrap her head around how her best friend failed simply because she couldn't perform a single jutsu. Before Ino could ask her dad however one of the clansmen said that Naruto was there to see her.

To everyone but a handful of people Namikaze Nariko was Uzumaki Naruto this ruse was to protect the blonde from most threats and also to keep Iwa and Kumo from coming after her for the sins of her father. Ino was one such person who knew the truth.

After being led in Nariko spoke "Hey Ino guess what."

"What is Nariko and don't make me use my clan jutsu to get the answer." Ino threatened.

"Jiji passed me I get to be a Kunoichi with you and the guys." Nariko said happily dropping her henge which had shorter hair than her and well didn't have breasts.

"That's great Nariko Now I don't have to pester daddy about finding out how the hell you failed just because you couldn't do one jutsu." Ino ranted to her friend.

"I couldn't even begin to tell and it's not my fault I have so much chakra. Anyway I need your help finding a new look I kind of know what i want but I would like you there as a second opinion." Nariko explained.

Nariko and Ino made it to one of Ino's favorite stores gear for Kunoichi who still want to look good after half an hour Nariko had her new look. A dark blue long sleeve swimsuit style leotard1, a black mini skirt that reached her mid thigh, sheer fishnet stockings, and black knee high high heeled boots with a hidden steel toe pointed to cause serious damage in a fight, Nariko also tied her hitai-ate around her waist like a sash. Once done Nariko got five more sets of the outfit and Ino paid for it all saying it was a graduation present.

Nariko fastened her weapons pouch to her right thigh which held her smoke bombs, kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags. Ino also suggested that Nariko get a weapon that complimented her fighting style Nariko decided on a tanto that was eighteen inches from tip to pummel and a matte black color with crimson string wrapping making up the grip. Nariko had the sheath resting across the small of her back the belt holding it there was hidden by her hitai-ate.

* * *

The next day Nariko walked into the room and was surprised by the curious looks everyone gave her as if it was the first time they had ever seen her. In way it was they all knew her as Naruto a loud obnoxious yet skilled student with no talent in genjutsu or the bunshin jutsu. Nariko found Ino and sat beside her for some stability and Shikamaru sat on the other side of Nariko masking her feel even more secure.

"Bout time you came you came out." Shikamaru said causing Nariko to blush.

"Y-You knew?" Nariko asked.

"Wasn't hard to figure out you never let anyone touch your chest or crotch indicating a **Henge** today just proves my theory and Ino always called you Naru indicating she was avoiding being gender specific toward you." Shikamaru explained. "That and Kiba always avoided you once a month the same way he avoids Ino saying that you were extra irritable that week."

"Jiji let me come out of hiding now that I graduated even if it was unorthodox in how i did." Nariko said just as the hokage himself walking to the room.

"Greetings. Before you ask where Iruka is I'll tell you. He was injured a couple nights ago by Mizuki as he was trying to go rogue Iruka stopped him but was injured Nariko here held him off until help could arrive though she was fighting a losing battle she displayed a strong will of fire because of that I bestowed upon her the rank of genin." the Hokage explained before pulling out a scroll. "Lets see what teams you are all on hm?"

Nariko did her best to try and payattenion but she found it very hard even though it was her Jiji talking but she tuned back in when she heard the names of her friends.

"Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Nara Shikamaru. Team eight will be Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team nine is still in rotation. Lastly Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Namikaze Nariko-" The hokage was saying until Sakura interrupted him.

"Namikaze as if the Yellow Flash of Konoha Namikaze?" Sakura asked.

"Yes that Namikaze. Nariko is the Daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina the boy you thought you knew never existed but was merely a cover." the Hokage explained but not without a silent nod from Nariko. "The true identity of Uzumaki Naruto is Namikaze Nariko and my beloved granddaughter. Now if you will not interrupt again the last member of team ten is Akimichi Chouji. The Jonin sense will be here at one o'clock You have until then to be back here do not be late."

Hiruzen then walked over to Ino and Nariko "How bout you let your Jiji pay for lunch eh Nariko we need to celebrate after all."

Both Ino and Nariko we excited as celebrate meat all you can eat Ramen and both girls loved ramen and they could pack it away and still stay as they were because of their training.

"Choji you should come too we are a team after all." Nariko said cheerfully.

"Oh ok." the chubby Akimichi boy agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Nariko's Leotard is just like Raven's from the Teen Titans animated series.


End file.
